Underneath you
by swampt85
Summary: Years of abuse from her peers have made Isabella Swan skeptical of letting anyone in. What happens when the new boy in town sets his sights on her? Isabella faces the choice of running away from Edward or opening her guarded heart. But is Edward even worth the effort? Either way Isabella risks to lose more than her heart. OOC


_Note:_ First off thank you very much if you decided to check this out. This is my first time doing something like this but really wanted to try this out. I don't have a beta so I am sure there are some mistakes and if there are I'm sorry. Really hope for it's enjoyable.

_Keep drinking coffee, stare me down across the table  
While I look outside  
So many things I'd say if only I were able  
But I just keep quiet and count the cars that pass by_

_You've got opinions, man  
We're all entitled to 'em  
But I never asked_

_So let me thank you for your time  
And try not to waste any more of mine  
Get out of here fast_

Sara Bareilles - King Of Anything Lyrics

**Chapter 1**

"Edward is staring at you again," whispered Angela.

She'd been saying those words since Monday without faltering it was irritating considering it was now Friday. I didn't bother glancing up or even acknowledging her statement. I could feel his eyes on me and it was difficult to ignore but congratulated my self-discipline for never looking up except the first day.

When Angela had brought it to my attention I was sure she was mistaken. I'd glanced up from my biology desk to find a pair of bright green eyes staring directly at me. It was the only time I allowed myself to look up again.

"Bella, he's still starring," muttered Angela again.

I sighed, "I don't know what you want me to do."

I focused more intently on my work hoping she would take the hint and ignore the situation as I was. She was my best friend but there were times she was a little more vocally excited than me. She was usually really quiet and reserved hence why we were best friends. We didn't hang out much and rarely talked, it was the perfect relationship, for me at least.

"Why do you think he keeps looking over here?" she inquired softly.

I shrugged nonchalantly, "He's new maybe he's looking for someone to do his homework."

That was only one of my many suspicions for his wandering eyes. I figured word had gotten around that 'teacher's pet' Bella was easy prey. Lucky for me I didn't have many classes with him.

Edward Cullen and his sister, Alice, arrived to Forks during summer break. Someone saw them at the lake one thing lead to another and before school even started half the school was enamored by the pair. There should have held a ceremony for them for the first day of school at least that's how everyone acted.

It was hard not to notice the moment we entered the hallways that something was different, everyone seemed alert, eyes sparkled, and voices where high pitched, squeaky even. The air around us was different, filled with an underlying electric current that buzzed at our ears. Angela and I were clueless but on our first day of school it was hard to ignore their loud laughter that echoed in the hallways.

I saw what all the fuss was about the moment I laid eyes on him. He had been leaning up against a locker speaking to a very pretty fair-haired girl, a senior I think. Edward Cullen looked like nothing our school had seen before or will ever see again.

He stood tall, taller than most boys in our school but it was his eyes and hair that made him stand out. His eyes weren't exactly green, they seemed to have a grayish tint to them. His hair couldn't quite be defined as brown it seemed to have reddish highlights to them.

He stood with an air of confidence, it was as though he knew something we didn't especially with the smirk he had been giving to the poor girl she seemed star struck. He walked our hallways as those he was entitled to our admiration and expected nothing less. This started my disgust towards him.

I was grateful when the bell rang, it not only for saved me from Edward's gaze but from Angela's persistence.

"But he looks like he belongs in Harvard or Yale," stated Angela as she followed closely behind me.

"Good looks don't get you into Harvard. At least I sure as hell hope it doesn't," I replied dryly. I really wished she would drop the subject but as she followed me to my locker I knew I wasn't off the hook yet.

"You really think that Bella? I mean, come on, homework?" she asked looking up at me. She really was a small thing although I was taller than most girls in school. Regrettably, my height provided more than enough ammo for the miscreants of Forks high. I took a deep breath, put my books away and grab my violin before attempting to reply.

"Angela, he doesn't bring any of his books to class let alone take notes. He never turns in any work. Heck he doesn't even look up from that leather journal looking thing he carries everywhere. He spent all of last week asleep during English and then he spent all of this week passing notes to Jessica in History class," I slam my locker closed and leave her leaning up against my locker.

"How do you know all that?" shouts Angela from behind me.

"You're going to be late to class," I yell back without turning back. Eager to put space between us.

"We'll talk about this later," she bellows out before disappearing into the crowd just as the bell rings. I cringe as I make my way towards class simply imagining what _later _entails.

"Edward are you going to Mike's party? I bought a special dress just for you," Lauran's nasally voice greets me the moment I enter class.

Jessica and Lauran where the worst kind of individuals. It wasn't enough that they were both really shallow but they also took it upon themselves to degrade everyone they considered below them. They also were very unloyal even to each other they were a pair made from deceit.

My stomach churns at the sight of Lauran throwing herself at Edward. Never in my life would I consider having Jessica and Lauran in the same class as me a good thing but they proved to be great assists this week. I can always count on them to happily keep Edward distracted.

"I'm not sure. I kind of have something to do that day," responds a velvety smooth voice. It wasn't enough he looked pretty he had to sound decadent as well.

I make my ways towards the back of the large classroom relieved that this class is more of a free period than anything else. 90% of the class spend it in a circle around two drum sets and take turns whacking away at them. I take out my very old violin, it's the first time I've brought it to class, and as I begin to play I'm satisfied with my decision.

I'm able to tune everyone out it helped clear my mind. Things seemed to be looking up for me. Since the start of school I'd finally managed to keep a low profile and I know it's thanks to our new additions, the Cullen's. Yet this week was different and it was creating an awful paranoia to settle within me

When Angela first informed me of Edward's roaming eyes I suspected that perhaps he was looking for a chump to do his homework. I'd noticed how each time homework was to be turned in he never handed anything forward. It wouldn't be the first time someone attempted to coerce me into doing their homework or even class projects for that matter but I always stood my ground unlike poor Angela.

If he was looking for a sucker than he was wasting his time with me and I'd be damned if he got to Angela. I waited for him to approach me day after day and my anxiety intensified causing me to develop a horrible nail biting habit. I even practiced each night in front of my mirror different ways I would tell him off but he never did anything besides look my way.

Halfway into the week a sickening suspension began to take over me. What if he didn't want someone to do his homework? What if it was more than that? It was common knowledge that Angela and I were the butt of almost all the jokes with Forks High. We'd suffered years of abuse before we even stepped foot into this spawn of demons place. Were we once again about to be put in the spotlight for ridicule?

By Thursday afternoon my suspicion and paranoia increased when there was still no approach from Edward yet he still glanced at me during class. I'd became so fearful of an impending attack I started checking my locker and truck for any signs of foul play. My nerves were shot each time I had to go to the bathroom expecting a bucket of water to fall from above me like freshman year.

Every time Angela commented on him my chest ached, not for me but for her, she was a lot more sensitive than I was and it crushed her to be made fun of. It felt that we had gotten rid of the pranksters and tormentors. I wasn't about to let Edward Cullen start it up again simply for the sole purpose of proving he's king.

If Edward wished to not only keep his station in school but to solidify it once and for all then that meant bringing down the easy targets. Aside from me and Angela there weren't many prospects for that category. This last thought made me miss my next cord.

"You're pretty good," said a soft voice from behind me.

I stood up quickly recoiling at the loud screeching sound my chair made at being slid backwards. Edward Cullen stood only a few feet away with a small smile directed at me. I look behind him searching for any of the number of females that usually captured his attention but everyone was still circled around the drum set.

This was it and I wasn't as prepared as I thought I was. I felt flustered with the pressure of wondering how this would play out. I needed to avoid making a scene.

"I'm not," I mumble avoiding his eyes. "I haven't played in years."

Surprising myself for being so forthcoming. I hastily begin to put my violin into its case maybe if I evade making eye contact he'd disappear or take a hint. Either way I was leaving class I wasn't about to stand here and wait for the end of the day bell to ring even if it meant cutting early.

"Really? I would have never guessed. Do you take private lessons? Didn't think that thing existed around here?" he spoke softly.

As soon as I have everything I needed to make my escape I straighten myself only to make the mistake of looking towards him. He's closer than before and even though I'm tall I still have to look up towards him and just like I forget all my misgivings towards him. If my classmates were asked to define me in word I'm sure it would be hostile, anti-social, reserved, undazzled-able yet here I was gawking at him, he really was beautiful.

"No," I say flatly before collecting my sanity and bolt towards the door not appreciating being dumbfounded by him.

"Hey wait up," he utters closely behind me. "Hey," this time a little louder.

I'm almost running towards the door now. It's so close if I could get out the door I'd sprint all the way to my truck. Thank god this is last period.

"Hey," he yanks at my elbow and I bounce off his chest.

"Excuse you," I cry out pushing him off me. I feel frantic now, the last thing I need is a scene to unfold in front of everyone. We're a lot closer to our classmates than before.

"What? What do you want?" I hiss out as quietly as I can.

His eyebrows shoot up but his smile widens slowly. I look around again certain we'll be seen.

"Easy there, Scratchy," he puts his hands up in the air.

Scratchy?

He must see the confused look on my face because he casually points at me. I follow his eyes to my shirt and feel my face heat up. I'm wearing my purple Itchy and Scratchy knit sweater.

"Right," I reply blankly.

"I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting. My name is Edward," he extends his hand to me.

He sounds so formal. I look at his hand then apprehensions sinks in. Is this a set up? Was I about to get ganged up on? I look around prepared to find his buddies or even the clingy blondes, Jessica and Lauren. I ready myself and do a 360 excepting to discover some sort of threat but there's nothing. Everyone is still ignorant of us.

I glance up to find his to smile widen displaying his perfect pearly white teeth. Is he trying to get me on his good graces so I'll submit easier? I double check my surroundings in case I missed anything. I can hear his gentle laughter behind me.

"You know, this is usually the part where you shake my hand smile at me, perhaps even giggle a little. Bat your eyelashes maybe do that hair twirl thing before telling me your name. I would suggest thrusting your cleavage at me but considering the sweater you're wearing guess that's not really an option."

I turn towards him slowly not believing by ears his eyes gleam with mischief. Whatever he sees in my face makes him laugh. Not the light laughter as before this come from deep within causing his head to tilt back slightly.

"Well, what's your name?" he asks through his laughter.

I eye him wearily.

"No," I answer lamely. Since my brain decided to check out the safest route was to basically say no to anything he asks.

"No?" his smile never fades but his face contorts with confusion. "No? mmm…Don't think I've heard that name before. Is it foreign? No it has a nice ring…."

The bell rings at this most opportune moment and I flee through the door. I sprint all the way to my truck and I don't pause to take a breath until I am inside. I start my truck and head straight to Forks community pool. I usually head home drop my truck off and bike the two miles or sometimes I run it but I need to get there quickly.

It's not until I am in the pools parking lot do my nerves begin to disperse. As soon as I am through the doors and smell the pool do I feel composed. Its only when I am here do I feel a sense of security.

"Bella, you're here early," Emily greets me. Emily has been the Pool Supervisor since I arrived to Forks at 12.

"Hey Em. Came as soon as school was out. It's been a long week. How's it going?"

"Same old. Still looking to fill the life guard position if I can steal you away from Newton's," she looks at me hopefully.

She'd been trying to rehire me as life guard again since I left to work for Newton's Olympic Outfitters. I didn't want to leave the Community pool but Newton's paid more and I really needed to start saving money if I planned on getting out of here. Me quitting forced Emily in search for a new lifeguard and there weren't a lot of option and when she did find someone new she was unable to keep them for more than a couple of months.

"I'm sure you'll find someone soon. I need to get in the pool I've had a rough week. See you, Em. Don't give up hope," I say with an honest smile.

"We'll I won't be holding my breath that's for sure you're unreplaceable. Don't go pushing yourself too hard."

I make my way thru the community pool. It's mostly bare except for a few older folks exercising. It's only during the summer that this place sees any real action. Children flock here in abundance to help lessen the summer heat.

I prepare myself in the girls lockers room leave my clothes in the locker and grab my towel. I set it close to the entrance of the girls' locker room. I feel free the moment I dive into the pool. Today I'm not training nor timing myself. This moment is all about the calmness swimming offers me.

I'm not sure how long I stay in the pool doing lap after lap I only know I want nothing more than to stay here, Once I'm out of the pool I make my way towards my towel. My skin prickles as I dry myself.

"Hey there Scratchy," says a silky voice behind me.

I'm taking by such surprise that I jump forward unfortunately I was drying my legs so my towel tangles between my feet causing me to trip forward hitting my head against the wall.

"Ah, fuck," I curse out. My hand instinctively shots up to my forehead. I'm certain it'll bruise.

"Ouch, sorry," he chuckles.

I quickly turn around and instantly stiffen. This cannot be happening to me. Edward Cullen stands in front of me with a smirk on his face.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I bellow out.

"I was just here…Ow…that actually looks kind of bad," he sounds concerned when he sees my forehead.

"No, shit. It hurts," I retort. My head is throbbing. "Are you following me? I'll have you know…."

Suddenly a nauseating thought comes to mind. My locker! I can't remember if I secured my locker. I bolt to the locker room leaving him behind him. Once I see the lock I sigh. I'm so relieved my knees weaken forcing me to sit on the bench.

"You always have this tendency of charging off?" asks Edward.

"You're not supposed to be in here. If you didn't notice this is the girl's locker room. You need to leave now," I stand up feeling the towel drop covering my cold body.

"I don't think I've ever had anyone bolt at the mere sight of me. It's really amusing. Tell me your name and I'll leave," he asks nonchalantly.

"No, leave now," I point to the exit. Irritation sets in and I find myself infuriated with his antics. Whatever game he's playing I want no part of.

"No? Is that all you know what to say or is your name really No?" he's smiling widely at me.

"Yes," I stammer out. My head is pounding making it really difficult to concentrate.

"Yes to what?" he's smirking at me now.

"No…I mean no my name is Isabella yes I won't do your homework," I stammer out.

What. The. Fuck.

Smooth. Real smooth Swan.

I must have hit my head harder than I thought I'm suffering from brain hemorrhage.

"What?" he's laughing now, loudly. "What do you mean homework?"

"I mean I won't be doing any of your work so don't bother," I reply defensively.

"Homework?" now he's laughing so hard one arm holds his side while the other holds himself up against the wall. It's loud even a little crackly I can see his eyes begin to water.

Seeing his reaction angers me for making me feel foolish. The longer he laughs the more it feeds my rage. His sinks into the bench the sound of his laughter echoes in the empty locker room. His face reddens and if he had been any closer I would have punched him.

"God Bella I don't think I've ever laughed so hard," he states still struggling to compose himself. "Thank you"

"If you knew my name this whole time then why even bother asking and if this isn't about school then we have nothing left to say to each other," I open my locker not only dismissing him but to stop myself from actually going over there to slap him.

"First off the school consists of about a couple hundred kids. Second, I have classes with you how would I not know your name. Third…. ," he's cut off by sound of the door opening. I gather my shower gear quickly hoping to break away while he's distracted.

"Young man you're not supposed to be in here," it's Emily.

"Sorry had to bring my girlfriend her phone she forgot it in my car. I'll leave now. Wait for you outside babe," he winks at me as he leaves.

"Sorry Bella can't make any exceptions not even for you," Emily says with a sly smile before following Edward.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I yell out before the door closes.

I'm so angry I end up taking a hot shower and scrub at my skin as though it was to blame. Once I was done and ready to leave I stood by the door unsure of what I should do next. Did he really mean he'd wait for me outside? I didn't want to see him again. I shuffled my feet before deciding I'd open the door slight to see if he was out there. I see him leaning up against the wall he's not close enough to notice me and he's playing with his phone. I close the door and contemplate my options.

I could leave through the front door and risk facing him. _Nope._

I could run out the door and hope he won't follow. _Possibly._

I could run out the door and scream fire off the top of my lungs. _That could work._

That would mean causing a huge scene. Em might take it seriously and call the firefighters. She knows where I live and it would probably ruin her night. Wish there was a back exit.

I circle the locker room hoping to find another door. Passing the bathroom it hits me. There's a window in there! I make my way to the bathroom and see the large rectangular window. I want to scream for joy but I'm not in the clear yet so I don't.

The window is rather high and it's closed. I need something to boost me up so I look around and my eyes rest on the trash can. I'm giddy when I see it's made of metal and not plastic. I take the top off the trash can put it right beneath the window and flip it over hearing the contents within hitting the floor.

I struggle with the latch for a few seconds before the night air finally hits my face. I grab by bad and throw it over hearing it land outside. Next I hoist myself over I end up landing on my bottom. I feel victorious managing to elude him twice today.

I laugh as I sprint towards my truck. I laugh as I open the door and start my truck. I laugh the whole way home.


End file.
